


Prom Night

by rebeliousdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Dancing, Destiel - Freeform, Drug Abuse, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prom, Romance, Sabriel - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural - Freeform, True Love, singer!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeliousdean/pseuds/rebeliousdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are home from college for spring break. However it's Sam's senior prom and Dean has been asked to chaperone and sing some songs for the night. Dean never went to his prom because the one person he wanted to go with was already taken. Can he make this prom any different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic so I hope it's not too bad. I hope you guys like it and please leave feedback!

 Sam is a senior in high school and Dean couldn’t believe it. He also couldn’t believe that Sam was going to his senior prom in a month. Dean never went to his prom because the person he wanted to take already had a date. This is the reason why Dean agreed to chaperone much to Sam’s dismay.

“Dude do you really have to go to prom with me?” Sam asked irritably

Dean smirked. “I’m not going to prom with _you_ , I’m just going to prom with you there. Besides you are going with Gabriel right?”

Sam adverted his eyes from Dean before he spoke. “Yeah I am.”

Dean didn’t like the way Sam answered that question. He didn’t know why Sam would sound so unsure about going to prom with his boyfriend of three years.

“You haven’t asked him yet have you?”

Sam continued to stare down at his breakfast refusing to answer. Dean groaned at the lack of response.

“Fuck Sam. Prom is in a month and you haven’t asked Gabe. What’s the problem?”

“Dean, I don’t think he wants to go.”

Dean sighed with frustration. “Don’t tell Cas I told you this but Gabriel has not shut up about prom. He is going tux shopping tomorrow with Cas and I. He also is getting a limo for you guys. He really wants to go Sam.”

Sam’s face lit up like a Christmas tree when he heard about how much his boyfriend was excited to be his date to prom. This made Dean grin. He lived to see Sam happy. It was one of the few things he felt he was good at.

“Really? He’s that excited?” Sam excitedly asked.

“Yes. I have even witnessed it. He asked me what color flower he should get in his tux.”

“Awh that’s adorable.” Sam was blushing.

“Nah it’s really gay.” Dean smirked.

Sam raised his eyebrow. “Oh yes like the almighty Dean Winchester is 100% straight. You probably suck so much cock back at USC.” Sam was now giving Dean a sinister grin.

“You know it. I get mad cock and pussy. Everyone wants me.” Dean chuckled at Sam look of disgust.

Sam groaned and stood up putting his bowl in the sink. “You’re fucking gross Dean. Don’t know how Cas deals with you every day at USC.”

“Dude he has known me since I was 12. I have corrupted him.”

“Yeah and you’re in love with him.” Sam said in a failed attempt to whisper but Dean heard it. His remark made Dean choke on his coffee.

Dean blushed. He had been in love with Cas since the middle of 8th grade. “I didn’t think you remember my crush on him.”

Sam turned around eye brow raised. “Really? Of course I remember. You are always the happiest around him. You look at him like he hung the moon.”

Dean smiled. He really did do these things.

“And I also remember you not going to prom because when you were going to ask him he told you he was going with Balthazar. I remember you crying because you finally grew the balls to ask him and he already had someone.”

Dean looked down at his phone and fidgeted. He was avoiding Sam’s gaze.

“I also remembered it pushing you over the edge and making you resort to awful decisions.” Sam’s voice started to break.

Dean still avoided Sam’s gaze. He could feel his eyes getting wet as he remembered this event. His dad had just walked out on the family and no one knew when or if he would return. Dean had also been dumped by the supposed love of his life. He had the day all planned out. He was going to take Cas to all his favorite places and finally ask him to be his boyfriend at the spot where they first met. Which then would mean Dean would go to prom with Cas.

He remembered getting the phone call from Cas. He was obviously excited and happy. He was talking a mile a minute.

 

_“Woah Cas calm the fuck down, I can’t hear anything you are saying.”_

_“Dean! Balthazar asked me to be his boyfriend and to go to prom with him! I said yes!”_

_Dean’s face fell. Tears threatened to fall. Hi heart was breaking. It’s not like they haven’t dated other people before, it just hurt more because Dean was actually going to make a move on Cas._

_“Uh that’s great Cas.” Dean tried to not let his pain be obvious. He had to cut the conversation short in order to do this._

_“I know right? So are we still on for this afternoon?” Cas inquired._

_“Uh something came up Cas. I have to do something and I don’t feel like going out anymore.” Dean hung up before Cas could reply. Dean’s tears began to fall as he tried to suppress a painful sob. He turned around and saw Sam. Before Sam could saw anything Dean pushed past him and ran to his room slamming the door and locking it. Dean didn’t come out of his room the rest of the day._

 

While Cas dated Balthazar and brought him everywhere Dean resorted to a self-destructive route to deal with the pain. He started to abuse drugs to numb the pain. At first it was just marijuana but then as Dean made friends with Garth and Aaron he began to abuse harder drugs. First, it was meth and then it was cocaine. At one point, he even mixed the drugs. He would get so trashed on these drug benders. The drug that would be his downfall would be heroine.

His mom and brother would always worry about whether or not Dean would come home alive or at all. Cas tried so many times to get Dean to stop which only made Dean want to do it more. He couldn’t stand being around Cas because his heart would always hurt. Dean felt like no one wanted him. His dad left him and Cas didn’t want him. Dean was fighting so many demons in his head.

What Dean never knew was Cas always cried himself to sleep after praying to god to help his best friend. Cas was in nearly as much pain as Dean. Cas became so distracted with Dean and distant to Balthazar that they broke up two days after going to prom. They broke up the night Dean overdosed on heroine.

Dean remembered waking up in a hospital bed and the first thing he saw was Cas’s head on his lap asleep. He had fallen asleep waiting for Dean to wake up. 

As the memories of last night came flooding back Dean began to sob. Last night Dean purposely took too much heroine. He didn’t want to be here right now. Dean was sobbing because he couldn’t even succeed in taking his own life.

In the middle of Dean’s painful sobs Cas stirred awake. He rubbed his eyes and then laid his eyeson he very awake and crying Dean. His eyes went wide.

“Oh my god Dean! You are awake.” Cas exclaimed. He then noticed that Dean was crying. Cas forced Dean to scoot over and he climbed into bed with Dean. He cuddled Dean and let him cry into him.

“I’m a fucking failure. I can’t do anything right.” Dean sobbed.

Castiel rocked Dean back and forth and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“It’s okay Dean it was an accident I know. You didn’t mean to overdose.”

 

Dean then began to sob harder. After a few minutes he forced himself  to pull away and look a Cas. And in the moment Dean regretted looking at Cas. His face was full of pain.

“Cas I’m sorry I have caused you so much pain. You don’t deserve this at all. But I have to tell you something.”

Cas nodded and waited for Dean to continue.

Dean took a deep breath. “It wasn't an accident I overdosed. I did on purpose. I wanted to die Cas.”

Dean didn’t think it was even possible for Cas to show even more pain. This time it was Cas who started crying.

“Cas I’m sorry. You deserve a much better friend then me. I’m not worth it at all.”

Cas’s head shot up and he looked at Dean through his bloodshot eyes. “No Dean you are wrong. You are worth it. You deserve to live and to be happy. What you don’t deserve is to feel all this pain and hatred. You are a wonderful human being and the best friend anyone could ask for. If anything, I don’t deserve you. Dean I love you and you mean so much to me. I don’t know what  I would have done if you had died.” Cas was trembling and in tears again.

Dean pulled Cas in for a hug this time and they just stayed in that position for a while.

For the remainder of the year Dean went to therapy. He got sober and got help. Dean would never be able to repay his friend for never giving up on him and saving his life.

Dean felt a tear fall onto his hand.

“Yeah I know Sam. I did some fucked up shit alright?” Dead quickly wiped his eye and looked at Sam.

“I just don’t want to see it happen again okay? I don’t think I could go through that again.” Sam’s voice was breaking again.

Dean sighed. “Trust me Sam, it won’t. I could never go through that again or make mom, Cas and you go through it again.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile. “I’m glad Dean. So does that mean you are going to have the balls again and ask Cas out.” Sam was now sitting next to Dean again.

Dean looked at Sam and shook his head while showing a slight blush to his cheeks. Sam nudged Dean to get an answer. Dean playfully punched Sam in the arm.

“I’m not gonna answer that you twerp. Now get lost you have to go to school.”

Sam chuckled and got up and grabbed his backpack. Sam stopped in the middle of the doorway and turned back to Dean with a playful smirk on his lips.

“Have fun daydreaming about Cas.”

Dean grabbed his shoe and threw it at Sam hitting him in the head.

“Ow! Jerk!” Sam exclaimed in pain.

“Bitch!” Dean bantered back with a smile.

Sam finally left the house leaving Dean alone with his thoughts. All Dean could think about was how he was going to ask Castiel to be his boyfriend. It had to be something special because he has been meaning to do this for the past 11 years. It had to be good. Dean smiled because he knew exactly what he was going to do.


End file.
